pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style)
Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Kat (WarioWare) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Disgust - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Cheer Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Category:Nelvana and Gene Deitch's Tom and Jerry Cartoons Nipote Collection Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof